The Case Of The Stolen Junk
"The Case Of The Stolen Junk" is the 3rd episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 48th episode in total. Description Who stole the Bananas, Pokeballs, DS's and Baseball Bat? Overview Wario and the others find their stuff missing, while Mario and Luigi struggle with Tommy's demands. Synopsis Wario and Waluigi talk about Wario's fight with Roy before he got replaced by Ike. Waluigi suggests playing video games, to which his brother tries to take out his DS, but he notices that it isn't there. He tries to find it, but cannot; Waluigi also finds his DS is missing. Wario notices that his Wii is gone. Waluigi then wonders what is going on and Wario states that he thinks that Mario and Luigi are involved. Elsewhere, Donkey Kong and Brock find their bananas and Pokéballs stolen, though Brock claims to know the culprit. Gary then walks up and Brock accuses him of the theft, though Gary denies it and claims that Brock stole his Pokéballs. Ness then arrives and says that his bat and yo-yo are missing. The group concludes that Solid Snake must have taken their stuff since he is an expert at espionage, but he denies it and thinks Mario took all their things as he stole Snake's chocolates. The group is in shock, but Ness claims that Mario took their stuff for a good reason Out in the woods, Mario and Luigi give all the stuff they stole to Tommy Vercetti, who accepts all the stuff gratefully and states that he is going to sell it on the black market. Mario also offers him a bag of apples, but Tommy denies it, calling them worthless (with Mario stating that, "...Yoshi should be happy about that!"). Tommy then asks them to collect a car for him. Meanwhile, Wario is singing in his house and Waluigi asks what he is doing. Wario tells his brother that he is doing this because he is bored, though Waluigi shoves him out of the way and starts singing "properly." The two then engage in a singing battle, with Wario having the upper hand at first, but Waluigi winning in the end. Wario asks why Waluigi always tries to be better than him, with Waluigi replying, "Keeps me from getting bored," with Wario becoming angered at the response. Mario and Luigi sneak over to the car they have been told to collect. Upon getting in, Luigi questions how much longer they need to work for the mob; Mario states that they will have $8,000 as soon as this job is done, and will need $2,000 more to pay back Snake. Luigi then asks about the others' stuff, though Mario states that he hadn't thought about it. Luigi is now worried about the Mafia asking them to do something terrible, though Mario assures him they won't. The Mario Brothers return to Tommy, who asks them how they feel about murder. The brothers are hesitant to answer, though Tommy gives them a baseball bat and tells them to kill Solid Snake, since he has been ruining operations for the Mafia for a while. He then gives them until the end of the day to do the job. Luigi asks what they are going to do, and Mario replies that he knows about a certain guy. Mario and Luigi then enter the office of Max Payne, asking if he can help them. Mario informs him that they know where Tommy Vercetti is, and Max, eager to kill Vercetti for a long time, reluctantly agrees to help them. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Austin Stevenson as Brock / Tommy Vercetti * Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak / Solid Snake / Max Payne * Tim Muller as Ness Locations * Wario's House Production Notes Character Revelations * Max Payne is introduced to the series. Series Continuity * Solid Snake informs Donkey Kong, Brock, Gary, and Ness that Mario stole his FOXDIE chocolates. Trivia Coming soon! Goofs * When the group calls on Solid Snake, Gary disappears since he and Snake are both portrayed by Julian Petruzzelli. * Max's left gun has no clip. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7sfGC2MPTc0﻿ Category:Season Four